


How to feel

by Melime



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Fandom Stocking 2016, Multi, Star Trek III: The Search for Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9433823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: “Jim, what if he never remembers?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilien/gifts).
  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Como sentir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9433856) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [fandom stocking](http://fandom-stocking.dreamwidth.org/) community, at [Ilien's Stocking](http://fandom-stocking.dreamwidth.org/649872.html).

It was hard, knowing that they had done the impossible, but it still didn’t seem enough. Spock was back amongst the living, body and soul reunited at great expense, the loss of their careers, Jim’s son, the Enterprise. Still, it didn’t feel as though he had returned, not entirely.

“Jim, what if he never remembers?” Bones asked over a glass of Saurian brandy.

This had been their habit for a long time, a drink and a good discussion to end the day, whenever possible, although their conversations had shifted from a philosophical argument of personal application to wonderings of a more practical nature as of late, and not only because, without Spock, there was a balance missing in those discussions.

Jim sighed. He didn’t want to entertain that possibility, not after everything he lost, but this was Bones asking, the one person he couldn’t ignore when it came to Spock’s well-being. “He’s already starting to remember, he knows who I am, and who you are.”

“He knows who we are alright, but does he remember how to feel? I had his soul, however the Vulcans want to call it, it was his soul, inside of me, and I can’t even begin to explain how he works, always trying to repress and hide his feelings. But we know he learnt better, you of all people know this. And now, look at him, his father has another chance to make him into a proper Vulcan, so what if he never remembers what it’s like to feel?”

It was a scary thought, and one that had crossed his mind far too often. “Don’t forget Amanda is helping him too, she won’t let him forget the human in him.” Jim placed a hand over Bones’. “And we are here too. We helped him accept his feelings once, we can help him again. He’ll remember.”

“Let’s hope it doesn’t take a murderous cloud machine this time.”

To that, Jim smiled. This couldn’t be the end, they didn’t have enough time together, and they should still have decades ahead of them. If Jim saved Spock’s body and Bones saved his soul, then perhaps, together, they could save his heart once again, as they had always done.


End file.
